Dad Overboard
|caption = |prodcode = 118B |episode = 35 |wish = A yogurt stand, a pool, and a hammock |writer = Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin |storyboard = Aaron Hammersley |director = Gary Conrad |art direction = George Goodchild |music direction = Guy Moon |season = 7 |airdate = |headgag = Elf |previous = Lights Out |next = Farm Pit |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-8/id542711904 |dvd = Season 7}} Dad Overboard is the thirty-fifth episode of Season 7. Plot After Mr. Turner gets lost while looking for a hotel and lands on a deserted island, he struggles to make a boat to save his family, and to prove his masculinity he doesn't let anyone help him. Timmy wishes for relaxation items in order to save some time on the island. Meanwhile, Poof finds a nuclear bomb in the sand and Cosmo activates it, putting the Turners' life at risk of death. Synopsis The Turners are going on holiday to a luxury hotel in Tucson, Arizona. Timmy is afraid Dad might get lost again, and they find themselves passing by Santa's workshop, where they accidentally take an elf with them. Then they fall from a cliff, on to a whale's blowhole, who blows them to a deserted island by squirting water out of its blowhole. Dad remembers the past 3 trips where he always fell into a volcano so he goes to build a boat to save them and doesn't let anyone help him, and if he fails he will feel like a woman named Linda. Timmy then wishes for a hammock and decides to chill while Dad builds the boat and Timmy wonders how are the others doing at school back in Dimmsdale. Mr Crocker is bored and tries to dress Sanjay as Timmy and make him suffer by giving him F, but Crocker feels empty inside. With no Timmy to destroy or humiliate, he feels not like a man and decides to call himself a woman named Linda. Dad then builds a boat shop to buy a boat, but he can't save them yet as he didn't build a cashier for his shop. Mom asks Timmy where did he find all those luxuries, and he says he caught them in a net. Back in Dimmsdale, Crocker left the classroom and tries to paint Timmy's face on a building and see it being demolished, but still feels empty. Cosmo goes to help Poof build a sand castle, and Poof digs up a bomb. Cosmo thinks it's a bomb-shaped alarm clock and activates it, and Wanda and Cosmo can't poof everyone off the island because it has a magnetic field which pulls their wands away. They now depend on Dad to save them. Dad is about to buy a boat but accidentally destroys them all. Dad then decides to use the plane but don't know how to fly and want to build a flight school. Timmy tells him that this is his chance to prove his virility, so Dad decides to use the submarine he built out of his station wagon when he was bored. Meanwhile at a military, Crocker takes the class on a field trip to see the installations. When he and the class find the screen monitoring the bomb. Crocker is excited to see Timmy blow up but AJ, Chester, Sanjay, Elmer and the rest of the class are scared. However, General McCloud orders the bomb deactivated, as there is an elf on the island too. If they blow him up, they would all end up on Santa's naughty list. But before Sergeant Flinch could do so, Crocker, in his distress, squeezes his complementary juice box, which squirts out a few drops that fall on the failsafe controls, thereby, making it impossible for the bomb to be deactivated. Luckily, Timmy and his parents all manage to get on Dad's amphibious station wagon and escape safely. Crocker then breaks down to the floor crying. Dad then attempts to go to the hotel, but crashes Santa's workshop again and Santa himself which Dad says that the family will be on the naughty list and falls into a volcano again but this time, the lava is replaced by the hot chocolate. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Sergeant Flinch *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / General McCloud / Demolition Chief Category:Episodes Category:Season 7